


We Love You, Guys So Much !:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cake, Celebrations, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Drinks/Soft Drinks, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Food, Friendship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Planning/Planned, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Slash, Soft Drinks, Sons, Surprise Party, Surprises, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Ohana is planned a surprise party for Steve & Danny, since they are a day a part, Will they be surprised?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	We Love You, Guys So Much !:

*Summary: The Ohana is planned a surprise party for Steve & Danny, since they are a day a part, Will they be surprised?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

"It's looking good so far, & I think the boys are gonna love it", Officer Kono Kalakaua said, as she took a look at the banner, & made sure that it's perfect, & nothing was messed up with it. Her cousin, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said with a smile, "Yep, I can't believe that they are turning 40, I mean it seemed like we did the salt cake at Steve's 35th birthday party", They were both laughing, as that memory floated into their minds, as they were decorating the room at **_Tropics_** for their love ones' 40th birthday.

 

"Care to share with the rest of the class ?", Inspector Abby Dunn said with a smile, as the beautiful blond said, as she looked between her lover, & soon to be cousin, "Yeah, Don't leave the newbies out", Captain Lou Grover said with a bigger smile, as he was loving hearing about Five-O in the past, & all the mischief, that they got into, after they closed a case. "Well, It started out like this, We were planning Steve's birthday, & we gotten a butter cream chocolate frosted cake shaped in a gun, which is his favorite, He accidently discovered at a scene, & Danny was pissed, cause he shut the trunk on it, & wanted to get him back for it", "Ohhh, I can just see Danny doing something like that", Abby chimed in, as she chuckled.

 

"Right, So, I had the bright idea of baking him a cake, & told him the tradition that we do here", she was out laughing, & she gestured for her cousin to finish, "So, Kono used salt instead of sugar into the cake, & Steve took a bite of out it, & made a sour face", he was too laughing, Abby said, "Oh, God, Was he pissed ?", "Nope, But he did learn his lesson", Chin said, as he snuck a kiss with his lover. "God, I wished you would've taken pictures", The Former SWAT Guy said, as he was composing himself, as well as the others, & they went back to work on the party.

 

Meanwhile, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were enjoying spending their time with their kids, "Thanks for the ice cream, Guys", The Blond said, & Steve said, "We really appreciate it, & love to spend time with you," Grace Williams, Their daughter, said with a smile, "You are welcome, You guys are the best, so you deserve to have a happy day on your birthday". Charles "Charlie" Williams, nodded vigorously, & said exclaiming with so much happiness, "Also, Because we love you so much !". "We love you too, Guys," Danny said with a serious tone, "To the moon & back again", Steve added, as they continued their fun day together, They were gonna go to the park, & then have some fun going shopping, & they were stealing kisses in between, without their kids knowing.

 

Adam, Flippa, & Kamekona all came in with the food, & catering supplies, that they would need for the day, "We got everything, I think it's gonna be a great party," The Business Executive said, as he helped the cousins put everything in their position, & Flippa said, "Yeah, Our boys will be so stoked, & surprised", Kamekona added, "I have my chopper all set up, as their present from me & Flippa". The Others were glad to hear it, & they finished up the last minute details, that are needed to be done.

 

Everyone started to show up, & were mingling as they had drinks, & appetizers to start with, while waiting for the birthday boys. "You did great, Babe, It was great planning", Adam said, as he kissed his beautiful wife. "Thanks", Kono said with a smile, & she went to enjoy herself, Suddenly they heard the camaro, & they were all getting into their hiding spots, "SURPRISE !!!!", Everyone shouted, The Happy Couple were definitely shocked & surprised. "Did we get you, Papa & Danno ?", Charlie asked, & they laughed at the young boy's excitement, "Yeah, Did we surprise you ?", "You sure did", Danny said, as he kissed them both on the top of their heads, "We were definitely surprised", The Five-O Commander reassured them, & they went to have some fun.

 

Once, Everything was cleaned up, & the guests have left, The Five-O Ohana gathered around, "We love you so much," Kono said as she kissed each of them on the cheek, "You deserved all of this, Brothers", Chin said, as he hugged & shook hands with them, "You do so much for us, Now, It's our turn to do something for you", Lou said, as he clasped hands with each of them. "You are the best", Abby added, "Thanks for being there", Kamekona, & Flippa said in unison, "We love you", Charlie & Grace said in unison also, The Couple felt loved, & appreciated, & they just felt lucky.

 

The End.


End file.
